A Fashioned Game
by MayDD14
Summary: Izzy tiene una amiga llamada Mitsune Minami (OC), ella lo invita a él y a los demás digielegidos a una fiesta para inaugurar su casa de huéspedes. Durante la fiesta, se anuncia que hay un concurso para ganar un Bono de Modas. Las chicas tendrán que conquistar a sus respectivas parejas para ganarlo. Digimon 02.
1. Capítulo 1

**[ A Fashioned Game ]**

**Digimon 02 FanFic**

 _Nota: Digimon no me pertenece, este fanfic es únicamente con fines de entretenimiento._

 **Capítulo 1. Invitación.**

Era una tarde en Odaiba.

Todo parecía tranquilo, la gente regresaba de su trabajo; el tren pasaba a toda velocidad por las ciudades. Eran como las 6 de la tarde cuando Izzy iba de regreso a casa, se había quedado tan tarde en la escuela por arreglar un problema de conexión a la red. Iba caminando hasta que escucho una voz…

\- ¿Koushiro? –

Volteó y miró a una chica como de su edad, sino es que tenía 1 año más que él, se le hizo conocida inmediatamente…

\- Tú debes ser… Mitsune Minami –

La chica sonrió.

Para amenizar el encuentro, fueron a tomar un café; ya en la cafetería…

\- Pensé que no me reconocerías, como es la primera vez que hablamos en persona – decía ella, dejando la taza en el platillo.

\- No es tan difícil cuando utilizas la webcam; ¿esto significa que ya vas a vivir en Japón? – pregunto él.

\- Si, y no solo eso; mi familia se encarga del negocio de casas de huéspedes –

\- Algo así me habías platicado por chat; les va bien en Inglaterra, ¿cierto? Aunque es raro que allá esas casas sean populares –

\- Lo sé, muy raro. Bueno, el punto es que ahora establecieron una casa así en Japón. Me acordé de ti y pensé que sería buena idea inaugurarla con una fiesta, puedes llevar a alguien si quieres –

\- ¿Una fiesta en la casa de huéspedes? –

\- Como es nueva, aun no la habita nadie y me dieron permiso de hacer una fiesta, pero también podríamos pasar las vacaciones, ¿qué dices? –

Izzy pensó que por el momento no había nada importante que hacer respecto al digimundo, así que aceptó la invitación de su amiga, que ya conocía por internet desde hace tiempo.

\- Gracias por la invitación –

\- ^^ - Mitsune sonrió.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela…

\- ¿Una fiesta en una casa de huéspedes? ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Tai dudo por unos minutos sobre la invitación de Izzy, no era común que él estuviera organizando algo para el fin de semana.

\- Así es, la casa es de una amiga que conocí por internet –

\- ¿Y por qué no vas tú solo? Puede que se trate de una cita –

\- No lo creo, ella dijo que no había problema si invitaba a alguien más ^^' –

\- Esta bien, ya que insistes; ¿puedo llevar a alguien? –

Izzy lo pensó por unos segundos, el "llevar a alguien" de Tai le parecía muchas personas.

\- Bue… -

\- ¿Una fiesta el fin de semana? – fue interrumpido por Sora, que había escuchado todo.

\- Ahh Sora… este… si, es en una casa de huéspedes de una amiga –

\- Oh que interesante –

\- Hay que ir Sora; ¿puede ir ella? – pregunto Tai

\- Si, no creo que haya problema; no seremos muchos – contestó Izzy

\- Ehm… ¿no sería problema que le dijera a Matt también? – dijo la chica, un poco sonrojada.

\- Esta bien Sora – dijo Izzy – Y tú, Tai puedes llevar a Kari –

Y así estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para que cada quien llevase 1 invitado y no causarle muchas molestias a Minami. Si claro… solo 1…

Durante la noche…

\- Lo siento Davis, no podré el sábado – se disculpaba Kari por teléfono – Es que voy a salir con Tai –

\- ¿Con Tai? – el chico esperaba que mencionara a T.K

\- Lo que pasa es que tenemos una fiesta y… - Kari calló inmediatamente.

\- ¿Una fiesta? *-* ¿En serio? ¿Puedo ir? –

\- No lo sé, aunque… si se trata de mi hermano no creo que se moleste –

\- ¿Entonces si puedo ir? *o* –

Kari pensó, inocentemente, que no sería mala idea decirle a Davis que si… en cuanto a los demás…

\- Este sábado no podré T.K – decía Matt que recibía la visita de su hermano menor.

\- Pero pensé que ahora si podríamos convivir, toda la semana hay tareas y escuela –

\- Bueno, es que… - el chico lo pensó, no sería mala idea invitar a su hermano, después de todo Tai e Izzy iban también… - Sora me dijo que este sábado va a haber una fiesta, voy a ir. Si quieres tú también –

\- ¿Una fiesta? – se preguntó extrañado T.K – Pero hermano… si vas con Sora solamente estorbaré ^^' –

\- También van Izzy y Tai e/e – dijo inmediatamente y un poco sonrojado.

\- ¡Ah! Si ese es el caso, entonces me apunto ;D –

Al otro día, en la escuela…

\- Davis te ves muy contento, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Yolei, en medio del descanso

\- ^o^ es que el sábado iré a una fiesta con Kari ¡! – dijo emocionado.

\- ¿Una fiesta? O.o Oye, yo también quiero ir –

\- ¿Que? Nada de eso, solamente iremos Kari y yo… bueno, Tai también va, pero solamente será como… entre familia ^/^ -

\- e.e ¿entre familia? – pregunto Cody, que estaba almorzando con ellos.

\- No es justo Davis, ¡hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta! – se quejó Yolei

\- Ah-ah no. Me dijeron que podía invitar a una persona – aclaró el chico

\- ¿Y no me llevaras a mi o_ó? –

\- No. Le diré a Ken, como es mi mejor amigo, irá –

\- No es justo… - la chica se entristeció "si va Ken, yo también quiero ir" pensó.

A Cody no le importaba mucho esa fiesta.

Más tarde…

\- Mimi, que gusto verte aquí en Japón – decía Sora, recibiéndola.

\- Es que los extraño mucho *-* también quiero pasar las vacaciones aquí –

\- Y también todos te extrañamos ^^ -

Ambas caminaron por los pasillos del aeropuerto…

\- Este sábado hay que ir al digimundo para un día de campo – sugirió la chica

\- No… no voy a poder Mimi –

\- ¿Que? ¿Hay algo más importante que hacer? –

\- Bueno… es que… -

"Hay una fiesta el sábado…"

Sin que sospechara la cantidad de invitados que ya había, Mitsune tuvo que ocuparse de otras cosas mientras llegaba el sábado…

\- Ahora que estoy en Japón, tengo que ponerme al corriente con los estudios – murmuró al estar en la biblioteca, necesitaba algunos libros.

Había uno en especial que no alcanzaba, su estatura era un poco baja que ni poniéndose de puntas lo atrapaba…

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? –

Una voz masculina hizo que dejara de intentar alcanzar el libro y volteó.

\- :O oohh – se quedó mirando hacia un chico de lentes con el cabello un poco largo.

\- Es este, ¿verdad? – él alcanzo el libro sin problemas – Aquí tienes –

\- Ah… gracias –

Ese encuentro no termino tan rápido, minutos después estaban compartiendo una mesa para leer lo que habían seleccionado…

\- Oye… vas en la misma escuela a la que voy a entrar; es la secundaria privada, ¿no? – dijo la chica en voz baja, al reconocer el uniforme.

\- ¿Mmm? Si, así es –

\- Me llamo Mitsune Minami – se presentó al instante

\- Y soy Joe Kido ^^ -

El silencio regresó por unos segundos.

\- Acabo de llegar a Japón y el sábado daré una fiesta; ¿quieres ir? –

\- ¿Este sábado? – preguntó el chico, pensando si no tenía algún curso o examen que atender.

\- Se ve que no eres de fiestas, pero… eres la segunda persona que conozco desde que llegué –

\- Entiendo – dijo él – Creo que el sábado no hay nada importante –

\- Entonces, ¿aceptas? *-* -

\- Si, gracias por invitarme ^^ -

\- SSSSHHHHHHH! – los demás alumnos de la biblioteca les llamaron la atención porque ya no estaban murmurando xD

\- Creo que deberíamos ir a leer a otro lado e.e – dijo ella.

"Sí, claro… a otro lado"

Ya casi todo estaba listo para la fiesta, en donde según Mitsune solo tendría 3 invitados (o sea que va a hacer una fiesta nada mas así, ¿qué le pasa a esta chica? xD) mientras que, entre los niños elegidos, ni ellos mismos sabían que se verían todos ahí.

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.- Bono de Modas.**

El día de la fiesta llegó. Todos sabían cómo llegar a la casa gracias a que Izzy les había dado la dirección; incluso Yolei tuvo que llevar a fuerzas a Cody para poder colarse ya que no les habían invitado xD Se fueron reuniendo poco a poco en la gran entrada…

\- Tai… invitaste también a Davis? – pregunto Izzy

\- Mi hermana lo invitó y Davis invitó a Ken, pero no creo que haya problema –

Luego llegaron Matt, Sora, Mimi y T.K…

\- ¡Hola a todos! Ya los extrañaba – decía Mimi mientras corría a abrazar a sus amigos.

\- ¿Mimi también? – pregunto Izzy, muy sorprendido.

\- Es que le mencione la fiesta e inmediatamente se apuntó, lo siento Izzy – se excusó Sora.

\- ¿Que? ¿También ustedes? – preguntó Davis sorprendido de ver que T.K y Kari se saludaban – Pensé que nada más estaría con Kari T.T –

\- ^^ - Ken solamente sonreía ante la expresión de su amigo.

\- Bueno, creo que ya somos todos – dijo Izzy – Me da la impresión de que somos todos los digielegidos –

\- Pero faltan Joe, Yolei y Cody – dijo Davis.

\- ¿Que nadie los invitó? – dijo Mimi – De verdad que son malos u,u –

\- Es que la regla era INVITAR SOLO A 1 PERSONA – remarcó Izzy mirando a Tai y Davis.

\- ¿Y por qué nos miras a nosotros?! – se quejaron.

Minutos más tarde…

\- Bueno, Joe quizá no hubiera podido, siempre está en exámenes y eso – comentó Sora

\- Pero de Yolei y Cody, no… que mala onda – dijo Tai mirando a Davis.

\- ¿Y por qué me miras a mí? –

\- Tengo la impresión de que les dijiste y no los invitaste ¬¬ - Tai era bueno adivinando lo que Davis hacía, por algo sus personalidades eran muy parecidas.

De repente, las puertas de la entrada comenzaron a abrirse; esto llamó la atención de todos…

\- :O oohhh – miraron sorprendidos, la gran casa se veía en medio del jardín.

\- Bienvenidos sean…^^ … O.O ¿todos? – la chica anfitriona se sorprendió de ver a tantos amigos que Izzy había invitado.

\- ¿aaahh? O.O – igual, todos estaban mega sorprendidos al ver que Mitsune estaba acompañada de 3 conocidos.

\- ¡SON MUCHOS! D: -

\- ¡NUESTROS AMIGOS! D: -

Las reacciones fueron casi al mismo tiempo.

\- Hola :P ¡! Yo siempre entro a las fiestas cuando quiero, Davis – remarcó Yolei, que era de las acompañantes de Mitsune.

\- u.u yo no quería venir – dijo Cody.

\- Bienvenidos ^^ no esperaba verlos a todos aquí - Joe los recibió como si nada.

\- :O ¡! –

Ya adentro de la casa.

\- Mi nombre es Mitsune Minami, me alegra tenerlos de invitados –

\- Pues ni tanto, pusiste una cara de susto cuando nos viste – dijo Tai

\- o.ó ¡! –

\- Tai, no seas grosero – dijo Izzy – Gracias por invitarnos Mitsune, espero que no te moleste la cantidad de invitados –

\- u,ú no hay problema Izzy – dijo ella, aun molesta con Tai.

Por otro lado…

\- ¿Y cómo fue que entraste? – pregunto Davis a Yolei.

\- Fue muy fácil ^^ -

\- Nos encontramos al superior Joe en el camino y él nos invitó – dijo Cody, de manera respetuosa como siempre.

\- Ahh fue por él, entonces no entraste por tu cuenta Yolei ¬¬ -

\- Íbamos en la misma dirección, por eso nos topamos; además Joe senpai dijo que sería buena idea llevarnos porque Mitsune acaba de llegar a Japón y no conoce a nadie –

\- Bueno, pero ahora ya nos conoce a todos ^^ – Ken intervino

Davis y Yolei lo miraron sorprendidos…

\- o,o ahm… es que… lo digo porque es difícil hacer amigos – dijo un poco apenado.

Mitsune mostraba las instalaciones de la casa, como tal, tenía muchas habitaciones para los huéspedes. Todos cenaron después de elegir una habitación y para finalizar el día…

\- ¡Que relajante es bañarse en aguas termales! También extrañaba esto – dijo Mimi muy contenta.

\- Si, gracias por invitarnos… aunque no creo que haya sido la intención al principio – comentó Kari a Mitsune…

\- No es nada personal… - dijo ella

\- Por cierto… ¿cómo es que conoces a Joe? – pregunto Yolei

\- Si, según Izzy, no conocías a nadie más – agregó Sora

\- Lo conocí en la biblioteca hace 2 días – respondió sin mucho interés

\- Entonces, ¿no hay nada especial? – volvió a preguntar Yolei

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Sora

\- Bueno, cuando lo encontramos camino a aquí, dijo que solamente él había sido invitado o,o –

\- Lo invité porque me dijo que conocía a Izzy -,- por eso –

\- Eso tiene sentido – dijo Kari.

\- Por cierto Kari, se ve que le gustas mucho a Davis – Yolei ahora fue con su amiga.

\- Si… pero, ashh no… no es mi tipo –

\- Jajajaja ya veo, ¿preferirías a alguien como T.K? –

\- ¡Mimi! – Kari le llamó la atención rápidamente

\- Oigan… tengo un grave problema ahora – Mitsune interrumpió el tema.

\- ¿Se trata de alguien? –

\- Más o menos… es que no sé qué hacer con el Bono de Moda –

\- ¿BONO DE MODA? – preguntaron las 4 chicas al mismo tiempo.

\- Si, viene con el estreno de la casa. Se lo iba a dar a la acompañante de Izzy, es decir… cuando le dije "puedes invitar a alguien" pensé que sería una chica; pero veo que ahora son 4 D: -

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que tienes que darnos ese bono? ¿A una de nosotras? – preguntó Sora

\- Si, por eso me sorprendí de que fueran muchos invitados –

\- No hay problema, ¡dámelo a mí! – dijo Mimi

\- No es justo – intervino Yolei

\- Ahora somos 5 las que competiremos por el bono –

Todas voltearon a ver a Mitsune.

\- Pero… ¿qué tan importante es? – pregunto Kari.

\- Este bono no solamente te permite tener toda la ropa de moda que quieras, sino que te da lecciones de modelo para salir en la revista de modas otoño-invierno –

\- ¿EN SERIO? *o* - Mimi y Yolei preguntaron muy emocionadas.

\- Se ve interesante – dijo Sora – yo quiero aprender sobre modas –

\- Yo también, imagínate ser modelo de esa revista –

\- Por eso hay un problema, solamente es 1 bono y una lo tendrá – remarcó Mitsune.

Todas se quedaron pensando por unos minutos.

\- ¿Y si hacemos una competencia? – preguntó Yolei

\- Pero, ¿de qué? –

\- Algo que podamos hacer todas, para que sea justo – dijo Kari

\- ¿Qué podría ser? –

Todas pensaron, hasta que a Mimi se le ocurrió una idea…

\- Todas competiremos en ver quien conquista primero al chico que le gusta –

Se sorprendieron…

\- D: ¡! –

\- Pero… no es justo, porque Sora ya conquistó a Matt – señaló Yolei

\- O/O – la chica estaba más que sonrojada.

\- Entonces, ¡para ella será diferente! Su reto será que Matt la bese frente a todos –

Súper sorprendidas quedaron todas, pues sabían que él no se prestaría para eso tan fácilmente…

\- ¿Bromeas Mimi? ¡Matt me mataría si le pido eso! –

\- Por eso se llama "reto", el bono de modas no es cualquier cosa –

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Kari, muy seria.

\- Yo también – acordó Yolei.

\- Bien, en cuanto a nosotras; Kari tratara de conquistar a T.K –

\- Pero no se vale, ella tiene ventaja – remarcó Yolei

\- No es verdad o/o – ahora Kari era la sonrojada.

\- Yolei, tú… ahm – Mimi no tenía idea de con quien emparejarla, puesto a que vivía en Estados Unidos y no estaba al tanto.

\- Con Ken, a ella le gusta Ken ^^ - dijo Kari, que se recuperó tan rápido del sonrojo.

\- ¡KARI! –

\- Se nota a kilómetros – remarcó la mencionada.

\- Bien, y como yo ya rechacé a Joe una vez y Mitsune es su admiradora, conquistaré a Izzy ^-^ -

\- ¿Admiradora O.o? – Mitsune estaba muy confundida con lo que alardeaban las chicas y más que ya la tenían emparejada con el chico que conoció hace 2 días.

\- Pero Mimi… ¿de verdad sientes algo por Izzy? – Kari dudó sobre este emparejamiento.

\- Ay no importa, ya he conquistado chicos para lograr obtener lo que quiero ^^ -

Era de esperarse de Mimi que solo salía con hijos de artistas famosos, dígase Michael.

\- Bien, la que logre conquistarlo va a tener el Bono de Modas – dijo Kari, muy decidida.

\- En el caso de Sora, ella tiene que hacer que Matt la bese frente a los demás… creo que es muy ruda la competencia – dijo Yolei.

\- Como les dije, el Bono de Modas no es cualquier cosa –

"Y esto lo debemos mantener en secreto para los chicos"

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.- Game Started.**

El juego de las chicas había comenzado, nadie, ninguno de los chicos sospechaba nada…

\- Esta vez compré unos chocolates muy ricos, ¿quieres probarlos T.K? ^^ -

\- Ahh muchas gracias Kari – prueba uno – Están deliciosos –

Tai y Davis observaban la situación…

\- No es justo T.T ¿por qué Kari siempre está con él? –

\- Bueno, eso es normal, desde el principio son amigos – dijo Tai, aun sin captar en qué sentido lo decía Davis.

\- No me refiero a eso; es que no puede ser posible que a Kari le guste T.K –

\- Eso también es normal, porque… O.O ¡¿Te gusta mi hermana?! – por fin cayó en la cuenta xD

\- Ehm… estee… - el chico se sonrojó, pues no se lo había dicho antes.

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿en serio? – preguntó el mayor, muy divertido.

\- No se lo digas a nadie; siempre me ha gustado, desde el primer día de escuela u,u –

\- Ya veo; mmm… - Tai miró hacia donde Kari y T.K estaban con los chocolates.

"Quizá pueda ayudarte"

Por otra parte…

\- Yolei tenía razón, Kari lleva ventaja por encima de nosotras – Mimi observaba la misma escena de los chocolates, pero a escondidas – Voy a tener que aplicarme… aunque dudo mucho que los demás… - algo que llamó su atención la interrumpió y miro hacia la cocina.

\- Con este foco, todos quedan cambiados ^^ - dijo Joe, bajando de la escalera que sostenía Mitsune.

\- Ohh muchas gracias; has sido de gran ayuda para la casa –

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la invitación –

Los dos parecían llevarse tan bien que Mimi se preocupó más…

\- No puede ser… - se alejó de la puerta de la cocina y caminó hacia el recibidor de visitas.

Ahí estaba Izzy, tratando de arreglar algo…

\- Hola Izzy, ¿qué haces? – se acercó muy amigable "Bueno, de la únicas que no tengo de que preocuparme son Sora y Yolei; Matt jamás se prestará para un beso en público y Ken se ve que es demasiado antisocial" trató de darse ánimos.

\- Estoy arreglando la conexión de la casa, Mitsune me lo pidió de favor – dijo él, sin quitar la vista de los cables.

\- ¿Que? ¿Esa chica solamente te invitó para que arreglaras su casa? ¡Qué mal! Deberíamos ir a pasear, el jardín está muy bonito ^^ -

No recibía respuesta del chico…

\- Ashh no de nuevo; esto ya me pasó una vez ¬¬ yo traté de preguntarte cosas y me ignoraste, ahora que te invito a salir, ¿también? –

\- Perdón Mimi, ¿qué decías? –

"¡Ay no! ¡Yo lo tengo más que imposible! D:" se preocupó aún más, ese Bono de Moda debía ser suyo.

\- Yo no tenía tantas ganas de venir, pero Yolei me obligó – explicaba Cody a Ken.

\- Ella… es demasiado alegre, ¿verdad? – pregunto un poco avergonzado.

\- Si, además muy impulsiva; quería entrar a la casa a como diera lugar, sino hubiéramos encontrado al Joe senpai quien sabe qué habría pasado –

\- Se ve que le gustan las fiestas – a Ken le costaba trabajo entablar una conversación con Cody que era igual de serio sino más que él.

En eso, llegó la mencionada…

\- Hola, ¿por qué están aquí tan aburridos? – preguntó la chica.

\- Creo que esto de la fiesta es aburrido – contestó Cody.

\- Pero si aún no es la fiesta, está programada para hoy en la noche; ayer solamente fue el recibimiento –

\- ¿El recibimiento? – pregunto Ken.

\- Claro que sí; ¿no ven que Mitsune nos dejará quedarnos aquí durante las vacaciones?, así que deberíamos dejar las preocupaciones a un lado y divertirnos ^o^ -

\- Yo paso – Cody se retiró del lugar – Preferiría entrenar –

Llegó ese momento incómodo en el que se está con la persona que te gusta… "¿Qué debo hacer? … quizá para las demás chicas sea un juego por el Bono de Moda, pero para mí… en realidad me gusta Ken u/u" pensó.

\- ¿Y cómo se va a una fiesta? – la pregunta del chico rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Ehh? O.o ¿no sabes? ¡Pero qué raro eres! –

Ken no dijo nada, pero era demasiado obvio, pues apenas había conocido lo que era tener amigos como para asistir a fiestas en el pasado… así que la chica comprendió…

\- Yo te diré cómo; tienes que elegir un buen vestuario, ¿trajiste ropa? –

El chico asintió, era claro que todos iban preparados porque Izzy les había dicho que Mitsune les dejaría quedarse si era necesario.

\- Perfecto, después de elegir el vestuario, tienes que aprender a bailar –

\- ¿Bailar? o/o – preguntó con mucha pena, él era demasiado tímido como para eso.

\- Si, yo te enseñaré, no te preocupes ^^ pero primero vamos a ver qué tipo de ropa traes para elegir la que usarás en la fiesta –

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de las habitaciones para llegar a la de Ken; con la idea de enseñarle lo que era estar en una fiesta, Yolei se olvidó por completo de sentirse nerviosa por tener que conquistarlo, así que todo ya era natural.

Mimi estaba muy preocupada, ¿cómo le iba a hacer? Camino casi por toda la casa tratando de pensar en una estrategia hasta que se topó con Sora.

\- Mimi… luces preocupada –

\- Ohh – la chica recordó el juego y trató de fingir – Todo va muy bien entre Izzy y yo ^^ ¿y tú cómo vas? –

\- Ahm… bueno, también todo va bien –

\- ¿En serio? Apuesto a que aún no le has dicho a Matt lo del beso – dijo de forma burlona.

\- Lo que pasa es que para que suceda eso tendrá que ser en un momento muy especial y cuando estén todos – la chica se puso a la defensiva.

\- ¿Qué clase de momento especial? –

\- Ehm… es en… digo, será en… - Sora trato de improvisar – ¡En la fiesta! En medio de la pista de baile – aseguró.

\- D: ¡! – Mimi se sentía más que perdida… "Bono de Modas… nooooo" se imaginó perdiéndolo trágicamente.

\- No deberías preocuparte mucho por mí, Kari y Mitsune lo están haciendo de maravilla –

\- ¿Ehh? – la chica volvió de su imaginación – Sí, era lo que estaba viendo –

\- Por los viejos tiempos, te ayudaré –

\- No tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo Sora, solamente 1 va a tener el bono –

\- Bueno, yo que trato de ser amable – la chica comenzó a caminar.

\- ¡No! ¡Espera! – Mimi reaccionó, recibir ayuda no le caería mal… - Me equivoque ^^ si quieres ayúdame Sora, ya que eres muy lista –

\- Mira Mimi, tú y yo somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y si Matt no llega a besarme en medio de la pista frente a todos, por lo menos tú te quedaras con el bono –

La chica estaba súper sorprendida por esto que acababa de decir Sora…

\- Sora… - dijo con voz débil y conmovida – T-T ¡eres la mejor amiga! – se lanzó a abrazarla.

\- Sí, sí… pero ya, quítate de encima –

Más tarde…

\- Bien, el primer paso es sabotear – dijo Sora decidida.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a sabotearlos? –

\- Ya verás cómo… -

\- Oigan, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? – una voz espanto a ambas chicas que estaban mirando a escondidas…

\- O,O ¡! –

Al voltear se dieron cuenta de que era Mitsune…

\- Ahh Mitsune-chan, ¿quieres que te digamos así? – dijo Mimi al instante.

\- Solamente estábamos buscando unos aretes que se le cayeron a Mimi –

\- Sí claro, para mí que ustedes planeaban algo; ¿y cómo van con sus citas? –

\- Vamos muy bien – dijo Sora, muy segura.

\- Lo que quieren hacer es sacar a Kari del juego, ¿cierto? –

Mitsune se dio cuenta de que ambas chicas espiaban a Kari y T.K

\- ¡Oye! – dijo Mimi molesta.

\- Bueeno… ya me voy; iré a estudiar matemáticas –

La anfitriona se retiró…

\- ¿Matemáticas? –

…

\- O,O ¡! ¡Ese es un pretexto! – reaccionaron al mismo tiempo.

Las chicas comenzaron a correr por el pasillo, estaban seguras de que ella había usado esa estrategia para atraer a Joe, pero en un momento inesperado se toparon con él…

\- Mimi… Sora, ¿por qué tanta prisa? – preguntó confundido.

\- Ahh es que… - Sora no sabía que decir.

\- Estábamos viendo quien llegaba primero a… - Mimi trato de improvisar.

\- ¡A las aguas termales! Sí – completó Sora.

\- No deberían correr por los pasillos, a veces pasan accidentes por eso – recomendó, como siempre…

\- Oye Joe, cambiando de tema; ¿conociste a Mitsune en una biblioteca? – Mimi comenzó a preguntar para sacar información.

\- Si, fue hace 2 días; que casualidad que conociera a Izzy, Tai y a los demás, de no ser así no nos hubiéramos encontrado. Al principio pensé que sería el único de sus conocidos en la fiesta ^^ -

\- ¿Que? ¿O sea que no te dijo que ya conocía a Izzy? – preguntó Sora muy curiosa.

\- Me lo dijo apenas hoy cuando llegué con Yolei y Cody –

\- ¿QUEE? – ambas chicas se sorprendieron.

\- ¡Ella es una mentirosa! – acusó Mimi.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó el chico.

\- Sí, es verdad; miente todo el tiempo, deberías preguntarle el motivo de por qué nos invitó a la fiesta – sugirió Sora.

\- ¿Hay un motivo? –

\- Sí, verás que no te dirá la verdad –

\- ¿Y ustedes saben por qué? –

\- ¡Nada de preguntas a nosotras! – Sora comenzó a jalar a Mimi – Ya nos vamos –

Y las chicas dejaron a Joe más confundido que nunca.

\- Entonces voy a investigar que pasa – se dijo así mismo.

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.- Plan Descubierto.**

Sora y Mimi llegaron a la sala…

\- ¿Mitsune no mencionó que lo había invitado porque conocía a Izzy? –

\- Sí, por eso dije que era una mentirosa – dijo Mimi.

\- Muy bien, en cuanto Joe sepa que es muy falsa no habrá ninguna posibilidad entre ellos –

\- Tienes razón, con eso de que él es muy sincero… bueno por algo lleva ese emblema; como sea, ahora hay que ocuparnos de Kari –

\- De acuerdo; déjamelo a mí, tengo un plan ;D – finalizó Sora.

Las siguientes victimas serían Kari y T.K…

Por otro lado…

\- Mmm… no entiendo muy bien esto – murmuraba Mitsune, que estaba en un escritorio leyendo un libro.

\- Mitsune – escuchó una voz.

\- ¡Ahhh! – volteó de inmediato y tapó el libro – Joe, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ^^' – preguntó.

\- ¿Estás estudiando? – preguntó al notar un libro detrás de ella.

\- Ehm… sí, es que… es para cuando regrese a las clases – contestó algo nerviosa.

\- Eso está bien. Quería preguntarte algo muy importante ^^ –

\- ¿De qué se trata? ^^ –

\- ¿Hay un motivo especial por el cual nos invitaste a la fiesta? –

\- D: ¡! – "¡No le puedo mencionar para nada el Bono de Modas!" pensó.

\- ¿Y bien? Parece que ocultas algo – insistió él.

Su mirada era fija y estaba claro que no se iría hasta obtener una respuesta.

\- ¡Ahmm! No me mires así – la chica tomó el libro y se tapó la cara.

\- ¿"Consejos para conquistar a un hombre"? – Joe leyó la portada del libro.

\- O.O ¡! N-no… ¡no es lo que piensas! ¡Tapa equivocada! ^^´ - la chica trató de justificarse.

\- No puedo creerlo Mitsune, ¡eres una mentirosa! Seguramente hay algo que atrajo a todos a la fiesta y lo ocultas – comenzó a reclamar.

"¡Aaaa! No puedo mencionar nada sobre el Bono de Modas ni la razón de por qué leo este libro T.T nooo" pensó.

\- Deberías pensar en la demás gente, si eres así de egoísta y mentirosa nunca llegarás a ser alguien – comenzó a sermonear.

\- ¿Qué? O.ó –

\- Además, si quieres conquistar a un chico dudo mucho que lo logres –

\- O.Ó ¡! –

\- Se necesita ser muy sincero para llegar al corazón de las personas; como no tienes nada de eso vas a fracasar u,ú –

\- ¬¬ ¡! –

\- Y eso no es todo… -

\- ¡OYE! – interrumpió molesta – No creo que seas el indicado para hablarme de sinceridad –

\- ¡Tú no sabes nada! No me acuses de esa forma –

\- Ohh perdóname por no saberme tu vida – dijo ella de forma sarcástica.

\- ¡No seas tan pesada! –

\- ¡Tú empezaste! –

\- ¿Quieres seguir peleando? ¿Ehh? – retó la chica.

\- No, me voy u_ú –

\- o.ó –

La discusión había finalizado, al parecer ambos chicos por fin habían dejado ese lado amable con el que se conocieron y se mostraron tal cual eran. Esto era malo… ¿o bueno?

Después de que en otros lados había discusión y sabotajes, etc. etc. Yolei ya había seleccionado la ropa que le quedaría muy bien a Ken para la fiesta; ninguna de las chicas pensaba siquiera en que ella… bueno, ella si iba muy bien…

\- ¡Esta ropa te quedará perfecta! Costó mucho elegir ya que tienes prendas que te quedan excelente –

\- Gracias Yolei ^^ me pondré esto en la noche que sea la fiesta –

\- Bien, ahora vamos con el siguiente paso – dijo la chica muy entusiasta.

\- ¿Era en serio eso del baile? – preguntó algo temeroso de hacer el ridículo en la fiesta.

\- ¡Claro que lo era! –

El chico no estaba tan convencido.

\- ¡Vamos a practicar Ken! Mira, aquí hay una grabadora, podremos música –

\- ¿Ahora mismo? –

\- ¡Sí! Aprovechemos que la habitación es grande y nadie te ve –

\- Ah, si nadie me ve… creo que estará bien – dijo levantándose.

\- ¡Así se habla! ¡Ya verás que en la fiesta te vas a divertir mucho si sigues mis consejos! –

Ken sonrió y estaba apenado porque eso de bailar no iba mucho con él, pero si Yolei estaba ahí para animarlo y hacerlo sentir feliz, entonces tomaría esas clases de baile.

T.K y Kari estaban en el jardín platicando…

\- ¿Y ya estás listo para la fiesta? – preguntó ella.

\- Sí, aunque se ve que va a estar muy elegante; ¿no te parece? –

\- Yo sé que vas a lucir muy bien T.K ^^ -

Eran observados por Tai y Davis…

\- O.Ó pero, ¿qué le pasa? Eso debería decírmelo a MÍ –

\- Tranquilo Davis, tenemos que planear algo para que puedas acercarte a mi hermana –

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? –

\- Bueno, es que si está difícil; son inseparables D: -

En eso ven que Sora y Mimi se acercan…

\- ¡Hola! – saludaron ambas.

\- ¬¬ ¿Que quieren? – preguntó Kari, sospechando que tenían algo en mente.

\- Ay nada, solamente estamos saludando – dijo Mimi

\- Es que Matt te está buscando T.K, me dijo que te llevara a… ¡a la sala de música! –

\- ¿Hay una sala de música en esta casa? – preguntó T.K

\- Claro que sí; ven, lleva como media hora buscándote – y así Sora lo tomó del brazo para llevárselo.

\- Oye T.K, acuérdate que serás mi acompañante en la fiesta – dijo Kari antes de que se alejaran.

\- Kari, por lo que se ve vas bien – dijo Mimi

\- No sé qué estén planeando; pero ni crean que se quedaran con el Bono de Modas –

¡! "¿Bono de Modas?" Tai y Davis escucharon esta parte, como estaban escondidos entre las ramas, ninguna de las chicas los había visto.

Se miraron mutuamente y se alejaron de ahí, mientras que Kari y Mimi se amenazaban una a la otra con que iba a perder.

\- ¿Qué es eso del Bono de Modas? – preguntó Davis.

\- No sé, pero al parecer tiene que ver con alguna competencia que están haciendo las chicas –

Tai, siendo más maduro que Davis, se puso a pensar en todas las posibilidades; tenía una idea vaga de lo que sería un Bono de Modas y porque las chicas actuaban como si se cayeran mal.

\- Yo creo que debemos preguntarle a Izzy – sugirió Davis

\- ¿A Izzy? – pregunto Tai confundido.

\- Sí, que nos ayude a investigar –

Era una muy buena idea, ya que si se necesitaba que alguien analizara la situación.

Mientras tanto Sora y T.K…

\- ¿Dónde queda la sala de música? – pregunto él, ya que habían caminado por toda la casa.

\- Esta aquí, entra ^^ -

Sora abrió la puerta de una habitación en la que parecía que no había nadie.

\- ¿Segura que es aquí? – preguntó el rubio muy dudoso.

\- ¡Sí! –

La chica lo empujó al interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta de inmediato; quien sabe de dónde, pero consiguió la llave para asegurar la puerta y encerrar a T.K xD

\- ¡Sora! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – se escucharon los gritos.

\- No es nada personal cuñado ^^ - al decir esto se alejó.

Había elegido una habitación del piso de arriba para asegurarse de que nadie lo encontrara.

En la sala, Tai y Davis habían encontrado a Izzy…

\- Hola chicos, ¿qué están haciendo? – pregunto él.

\- Bueno, la verdad nos aburrimos mucho en este lugar – contestó Davis

\- Queremos ver si nos puedes ayudar en algo –

\- ¿De qué se trata? –

\- ¿Sabes que es el Bono de Modas? – preguntó Tai, yendo directo al grano.

\- Se supone que es un cupón que da beneficios en una tienda de prestigio o algo así – contestó Izzy.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Davis estaba sorprendido de obtener información tan rápido.

\- Eso lo vi en un catálogo de las casas de huéspedes que Mitsune me prestó antes de venir aquí. ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

\- Es que… - Tai miró a Davis – Parece que las chicas están peleándose por ese cupón –

\- O.o? –

Mimi y Kari entraron a la sala y los chicos guardaron silencio…

\- Ya Mimi, ¡mejor ocúpate de tus propios asuntos! – dijo Kari

\- Yo no tengo por qué preocuparme por mi asunto, voy muy bien –

\- Entonces déjame en paz; voy a buscar a T.K –

\- ¡Oye espera! No he terminado –

Y pasaron hacia el pasillo que dirige a las habitaciones…

\- O.O –

Los chicos comenzaron a sospechar más y más sobre lo que estaba pasando. Las chicas se encontraron a Sora en el pasillo.

\- ¿Dónde está T.K? o.ó –

\- En la sala de música – contestó Sora.

Kari siguió avanzando.

\- ¿Ya está lo de tu plan? – preguntó Mimi

\- Sí, ahora hay que ocuparnos de Izzy –

\- Wow, me estas ayudando mucho Sora ^^ -

Y las chicas se fueron.

Regresando a la sala, Cody llegó para sentarse y leer un libro…

\- Oye Cody, ¿nos ayudas con algo? – preguntó Davis, arruinando los segundos de paz que tenía el niño.

\- ¿Qué quieres Davis? -,-

\- Necesitamos investigar sobre el Bono de Modas – dijo Izzy.

\- ¿Hasta ahora se dieron cuenta? – cuestionó Cody – Todo es un juego que están haciendo las chicas, ellas deberán conquistar a alguno de ustedes para ganarlo –

\- D: ¡! –

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.- Antes de la Fiesta.**

Ya faltando como 2 horas para que comenzara la fiesta, Kari estaba desesperada buscando a T.K pero no lo encontraba.

\- Oye Mitsune, ¿hay una sala de música en esta casa? – preguntó.

\- Sí, se encuentra al final del pasillo en el piso de abajo – contestó.

\- Entonces si existía… -

\- Deberías empezar a arreglarte Kari, van a venir invitados muy importantes –

\- ¿Qué? ¿No seremos nada más nosotros? –

\- Para entregar el premio y que se haga oficial tienen que estar los patrocinadores con sus invitados –

\- Ya veo… -

"Va a ser una fiesta muy importante".

\- Bien Ken, ¡ya estás listo! –

\- Muchas gracias Yolei –

\- Tengo que irme, pero nos vemos en la fiesta ¿ehh? –

La chica abrió la puerta para ir de salida…

\- Yolei… espera… -

\- ¿Huh? –

\- Bueno… yo quería… quería preguntarte si… - / - ¿…quieres ser mi acompañante en la fiesta? –

\- o/o –

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos, Ken estaba muy apenado nunca le había pedido a una chica algo así, a pesar de que era muy popular le era muy difícil.

\- Sí… ¡si para eso te entrené! – contestó Yolei, haciéndose la divertida – Así que no me falles ;D –

Diciendo esto salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

"No puedo creerlo, por fin tendré una cita con Ken" se quedó pensando, ahí parada en el pasillo… u/u "Tengo que verme muy bonita *-*" en seguida corrió hacia su habitación.

Por otro lado, una puerta se abría…

\- T.K ¡! –

Matt, con su guitarra en mano y sentado en el sillón, la miró confundido; también estaba Joe ahí…

\- ¿Kari? –

\- O/O perdón, ¿no está T.K aquí? –

\- No, solamente estamos nosotros – contestó Matt

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Joe

\- Ehm… no… es que… Matt, ¿no lo estabas buscando hace rato? –

\- No, y no he visto a T.K en todo el día –

\- ¿QUÉ? –

La chica salió rápidamente de la sala de música, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

\- O.o? –

\- Eso fue raro – murmuró Matt.

\- Te digo, todas las chicas están actuando muy raro – comentó Joe, al parecer estaban hablando sobre el tema.

\- Mimi y Sora andan muy raras; y parece que Mitsune está ocultando algo –

\- ¿Qué hay de Yolei? – preguntó Matt

\- A ella no la he visto, parece que es la única normal –

\- ¿Trataste de averiguar algo? –

\- Sí, y por eso tuve que pelear con Mitsune; esa chica tiene un carácter pesado, además de que miente todo el tiempo –

\- ¿Discutiste con una chica? O.O –

Matt estaba más confundido que nunca…

Mientras tanto en la sala, donde Cody ya sabía todo…

\- Déjame ver si entendí… las chicas están compitiendo por ese Bono de Modas y la que logre conquistar a alguno de nosotros ¿gana? – decía Davis

\- Pero… -

\- ¡¿Cómo supiste eso?! –

Tai fue interrumpido…

\- ¿Qué pasa Tai? – preguntó Izzy, al verlo preocupado.

\- Es que… se supone que Sora ya anda con Matt – tuvo que decirlo, aunque le doliera.

\- Entiendo, si el juego es así, Sora ya habría ganado – comentó Izzy

\- A ella le dieron un desafío diferente – dijo Cody

\- Sí, pero ¿cómo es que sabes eso? – volvió a preguntar Davis.

\- Las escuché en el pasillo, Sora le dijo a Mimi que la ayudaría –

\- ¿Estabas espiándolas? – preguntó Tai, no creyendo eso de Cody

\- No . , estaban afuera de mi habitación y yo iba de salida; solo que al escuchar todo no abrí la puerta – se defendió.

\- Tenemos que ver que es lo que… -

\- Oigan chicos – Mitsune llegó de repente.

Todos voltearon, esperando que la chica no haya escuchado nada de lo que estaban hablando…

\- Tienen que prepararse ya; la fiesta es en menos de 2 horas y los invitados comenzaran a llegar –

\- ¿Invitados? – preguntó Tai.

\- Es un evento muy importante; vayan y arréglense – ordenó.

Tenían que ir presentables al salón de fiestas que tenía la casa de huéspedes; así que quedaron de verse en ese lugar para planear algo y desenmascarar a las chicas.

Kari irrumpió en la habitación de Sora…

\- SORA, ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? – gritó.

\- Oye, toca antes de abrir; estaba a punto de cambiarme ¬¬ -

\- ¿Dónde está T.K ¬¬? –

\- No sé, pregúntale a Mimi –

Dicho esto, la chica mayor empujó a la otra hacia el pasillo y cerró la puerta.

\- O.ó –

Luego Kari fue a la habitación de Mimi…

\- Mira Kari, ¿no crees que con este vestido me veo hermosa? ^.^ - la chica ya estaba más que lista para la fiesta.

\- Mimi, no encuentro a T.K por ningún lado T-T ya no sean malas y díganme donde está –

\- Bromeas, ¿cierto? Todos sabemos que ustedes se gustan y así, la verdad no es nada personal pero ese Bono de Modas será mío –

\- ¿Eso significa que no me dirás nada? ¬¬ -

\- Deberías ir a arreglarte, la fiesta ya casi empieza –

Y Mimi hizo lo mismo que Sora, sacarla de su habitación.

\- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH . – gritó Kari.

Yolei escuchó el grito desde su habitación, mientras se miraba al espejo con el vestido ya puesto.

En la sala de música, bueno ahí no se escuchó nada, pero Matt aun así estaba muy sacado de onda…

\- Joe tú no eres así –

\- Tenía que hacerlo, seguramente saldrá con alguna sorpresa desagradable en medio de la fiesta u,ú –

\- No… la verdad es que… -

\- Es que, ¿qué? o.ó –

\- Yo creo que deberías estar más cerca de ella, para que te des cuenta de lo que pasa y no te vuelva a mentir –

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos de esta casa antes de que algo pase –

\- ¡No seas pesimista! En serio. Mira vamos a arreglarnos para la fiesta – Matt miró el reloj – Casi empieza y yo te diré que hacer –

\- No te pedí consejos Matt ¬¬ -

\- Hazme caso, yo sé de esto –

Y así ambos salieron de la sala de música.

Conforme iba pasando el tiempo, los invitados y los patrocinadores iban llegando al salón de fiestas. Todos vestían elegantemente, las mesas ya estaban decoradas y listas para la fiesta; solamente faltaban los invitados locales y la anfitriona…

\- Son las 9 de la noche y ¿aun nadie está listo? – preguntó a Tai, Davis, Izzy y Cody

\- Ya sabes cuánto se tardan las mujeres – dijo Tai

\- Y más con ese jue… -

\- Quiere decir que con la presión de lucir bien ante esos invitados – Izzy interrumpió a Davis que ya estaba por mencionar lo del juego.

\- Ahh… vayan y tomen una mesa, yo iré por ellas – dijo Mitsune

\- Y también por los que faltan, no solo son mujeres – avisó Tai, antes de que la chica se alejara más.

Los 4 chicos tomaron una mesa y comenzaron a planear…

\- Bien, ¿cómo le haremos para desenmascararlas? – preguntó Davis

\- Cerrando la boca para que no se den cuenta ¬¬ - dijo Tai

\- Ahh ya, ¡perdón! ¬¬ - Davis captó la indirecta.

\- Pero, ¿qué hay de Matt, Joe, T.K y Ken? Son los únicos que no saben de esto – comentó Izzy

\- Y son las víctimas – remarcó Cody

\- ¿Víctimas? xD buena definición Cody – dijo Tai

\- Espera un momento, ¿y por qué yo no estoy en esa lista? – pregunto Davis ofendido – Kari debe conquistarme a mí ¬¬ -

\- ¿Quién más está en la lista? Porque si todas participan son 5, ¿no? – preguntó Tai intrigado.

Cody miró a Izzy, luego Tai y Davis hicieron lo mismo.

\- Ehh… ¿YO? – preguntó muy sorprendido.

En el pasillo, Mitsune estaba buscando a los que faltaban en la fiesta y se topó con Matt y Joe, que ya estaban listos.

\- Oigan, hace mucho que ya deberían estar ahí o.ó – regañó la chica

\- Te lo dije, es desesperante – murmuró Joe a Matt

\- ¿QUÉ? O.ó – pregunto ella.

\- Ahh jajajaja bueno, ya íbamos para allá – respondió Matt, casi riendo por la situación

\- Pues vayan -,- tengo que ir por los demás –

\- Espera, ¡yo voy! – intervino Matt rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Mitsune y Joe al mismo tiempo.

\- Tengo que ir por Sora, ustedes adelántense; yo me encargo de los demás –

Matt se alejó rápidamente. Después de un minuto de silencio la chica por fin habló…

\- Voy a decirte toda la verdad, Joe u.u –

Esto lo dejó levemente sorprendido.

Continuará…


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.- La Pareja Ganadora.**

En el pasillo que iba rumbo a la sala del salón de fiestas, estaban Joe y Mitsune…

\- Voy a decirte toda la verdad, Joe –

\- ¿Qué verdad? – pregunto él.

"Esto va a estar muy difícil T-T" pensó la chica.

\- Todo lo que ha estado pasando es por un concurso –

\- ¿Ehhh? D: -

Mientras tanto…

Sora y Mimi iban ya bien arregladas rumbo al salón…

\- Mira, es Matt ^^ - dijo Sora muy contenta

\- Chicas, se han estado tardando demasiado, ¿sucede algo? – pregunto él, preocupado.

\- ¡Nada! Pff – respondió Mimi, de mala gana, y se fue de inmediato.

\- ¿Q-qué le sucede? –

\- Ah no te preocupes ^^ vamos a la fiesta – dijo Sora al tomarlo del brazo.

\- Sora… te ves muy bien – murmuró.

\- ^/^ gracias Matt –

\- ¡SORA! ¡Ya dime en donde está T.K! – llegó Kari de repente.

\- O,O Karii – advirtió ella.

\- Es cierto, ¿dónde está mi hermano? –

\- Sí Sora, ¿por qué no le dices a Matt en donde dejaste a su hermano? – desafió la chica.

\- Ahh… este –

\- Bueno, como yo no tengo nada que perder esta noche, diré la verdad del jue… -

Inmediatamente Sora tomó a Kari y se alejaron lo más que pudieron. Matt se quedó realmente sorprendido por la reacción, pero no le quedó otra que estarse ahí parado pensando "Joe tenía razón, algo muy raro está pasando aquí"

Aparte…

\- Dime donde está T.K o le digo a Matt lo del beso que planeas para ganarte el Bono de Modas –

\- ¡Está bien! Ya, vamos por él ¡! – dijo Sora, que no tenia de otra.

Subieron al segundo piso y en una de las habitaciones del fondo se encontraba T.K, Sora abrió la puerta porque (quien sabe de dónde) tenía la llave…

\- T.K ¡! – Kari entró rápidamente.

\- ¡Kari! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué me encerraron? – preguntó confundido.

\- Es una larga historia, mejor vamos a que te arregles para la fiesta, ¡pero rápido! –

Kari lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó lo más rápido posible para que ambos estuvieran listos y fueran por su premio del Bono de Modas. Sora quedó resignada porque sabía que ellos ganarían.

\- Si Mimi no hace algo en el transcurso de la fiesta, Kari será la ganadora –

Por otra parte, Yolei y Ken llegaron al salón, ya estaban arreglados; la gente apreciaba la belleza de la chica y su vestido tan bonito, mientras que Ken llamaba la atención de algunas chicas y hasta de mujeres mayores.

\- u/u me está dando un poco de vergüenza – dijo él

\- No te preocupes, hay que disfrutar la fiesta; esto es muy normal, que se te queden viendo – la chica trató de animarlo, aunque en el fondo también estaba muy apenada, pero por ir con él. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

La música comenzó a sonar. Mientras que en la mesa de Tai y los demás…

\- Miren, ¡es Ken! – dijo Davis, al reconocerlo desde lejos – Y está bailando con Yolei O_O –

\- Es cierto, entonces ¿eso quiere decir que Yolei ya ganó? – preguntó Izzy

\- Quien sabe… las demás no están aquí todavía – dijo Cody.

\- ¿Será hasta que las demás lleguen para decidir a la ganadora? – se preguntó Tai, intrigado.

\- Oigan, ¡debemos hacer algo! –

\- Pero ¿qué hacemos? –

En eso llega Mimi…

\- Hola chicos ^^ ¿cómo luzco? –

Todos se quedaron maravillados al verla tan arreglada.

En uno de los jardines de la casa…

\- Es mejor que te diga todo aquí – aclaró Mitsune.

\- De todas maneras, los demás se van a enterar, ¿cierto? – preguntó Joe.

\- Ah… sí. Todo esto es por un Bono de Modas; al inaugurar esta casa, los patrocinadores apoyan con un bono que permite tener la ropa de la última moda y de paso recibir clases de modelaje –

\- ¿Por eso todas las chicas actuaban raro? –

\- Sí, lo que teníamos que hacer era… era conquistar a un chico. Por eso el libro que estaba leyendo –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú también estabas participando? –

\- D: ¡! –

\- Pero si eres la anfitriona –

\- Lo sé… y si, estaba participando. Bien, ahora ya sabes porque todas nos portábamos así; es mejor que regresemos a la fiesta, tengo que entregar el premio –

La chica se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero él la tomo del brazo para detenerla…

\- Espera un momento Mitsune –

\- O_Ó – "rayos, me va a preguntar…"

\- ¿A quién tenías que conquistar? –

\- . ehm… n-no… no te lo puedo decir – balbuceó.

Hubo un poco de silencio…

\- ¿Ah? … o.o –

\- No te preocupes ^^ - dijo él – Si no me quieres decir no hay ningún problema – se mostró bastante comprensivo~

\- Con esa actitud me estás obligando a que te lo diga -,-

\- Es en serio. Respeto tus decisiones ^^ -

\- AAHH ¡está bien! Te lo diré, se trataba de conquistarte a ti – dijo la chica, señalándolo y de forma inmediata – ¿Ahh? O.O – luego se percató de eso.

\- o,o –

Otro silencio…

\- Ya veo, pero de todas formas solo era para ganar el bono de modas, ¿no? – el chico se mantuvo firme, ante todo.

\- ¡No! No, la verdad no todo fue así D: -

\- Mitsune – Joe se acercó mucho – Me equivoque contigo, creí que eras diferente… –

\- Ehhm… no sé si me lo estás diciendo de buena forma o no ^^' – dijo ella, nerviosa por el acercamiento.

\- …pero te ayudaré a ganar el Bono de Modas, porque después de todo fuiste sincera conmigo y eso lo valoro mucho –

\- o/o ¿me… ayudaras…? –

En la fiesta…

Matt llegó a donde estaban Tai y los demás…

\- Todo esto es muy extraño en esta casa – dijo al momento de tomar asiento – Y ustedes ¿cómo la están pasando? –

\- ¡No hay tiempo! – declaró Tai – ¡Debemos hacerlo ahora! –

\- SÍ ¡! – dijeron Izzy, Cody y Davis al mismo tiempo.

Se retiraron y Matt se quedó así O_O …

\- ¿Qué les pasa? –

\- Ignóralos u_ú ¡son fenómenos anormales! – dijo Mimi, sentada y cruzada de brazos al haber fracasado en su intento por conquistar a Izzy.

El rubio suspiró y pensó "Ahh, debí hacerle caso a Joe cuando dijo que nos fuéramos de esta casa".

Tai tomó el micrófono…

\- ¡Buenas noches a todos! ¡Su atención por favor! –

La música se detuvo y la multitud miro al pequeño escenario…

\- Haremos la entrega del premio Bono de Modas –

Todos aplaudieron y los patrocinadores subieron al escenario para hacer legal la entrega del premio.

\- ¿QUE? ¡! – Sora iba llegando en ese momento – Pero Mitsune era la que iba a anunciar lo del premio –

Por los pasillos T.K y Kari iban muy aprisa…

\- ¡Apúrate T.K! tenemos que llegar al escenario cuando anuncien a la ganadora –

\- ^^' ¡! ¡No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que está pasando! –

Y por la entrada externa del salón…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué Tai está anunciando lo del bono? ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? – preguntó Mitsune, muy sorprendida.

\- Bueno… es Tai – dijo Joe, conociendo muy bien al chico.

\- No importa, ¡tenemos que llegar al escenario cuando anuncien a la ganadora! –

\- Sí, está bien –

Y ambos comenzaron a caminar entre los invitados.

\- En esta noche tan maravillosa hemos visto a muchas parejas enamoradas, pero solamente 1 va a tener el privilegio de ganar el Bono de Modas – Tai seguía su discurso como si ya supiera manejar estos eventos xD – Así que la chica ganadora es… -

Todos esperaban impacientes, mientras que Kari y T.K llegaban al salón tomados de la mano; Matt estaba totalmente desinteresado, Mimi molesta y Sora aun sorprendida…

Izzy caminó hacia donde estaba Tai y le ofreció el sobre con el nombre de la ganadora en el interior… se abrió el sobre…

El papelito se mostró frente a Tai…

\- DEFINITIVAMENTE TENGO QUE SER YO LA GANADORA ^^! – Mitsune y Kari dijeron esto en voz alta y al mismo tiempo…

\- No lo sé chicas… su nombre no está aquí; la ganadora del Bono de Modas es… Yolei Inoue ¡! – dijo Tai, haciendo a un lado a las que se habían subido al escenario.

Hubo muchos, muchos aplausos…

…

\- ¿QUEEEEEEEE? – ¡Kari, Mitsune, Sora y Mimi gritaron sorprendidas!

Yolei estaba muy sorprendida…

\- Vamos Yolei, ve por tu premio ^^ - le dijo Ken amablemente – ¡Felicidades! –

\- Oh… sí, gracias ^/^ -

La chica caminó hacia el escenario. Fue hasta donde estaba Tai para que le diera el cupón importante llamado Bono de Modas; los patrocinadores avalaron la entrega del premio.

\- Ya ves Kari, si me hubieras conquistado a mi habrías ganado – dijo Davis, indignado.

\- T.T no es justo~ - se lamentaba la chica.

Por otra parte…

\- ¿Ahh? =D ß cara sonriente de incertidumbre.

\- Ehm… Mitsune, de todas maneras, me gustó estar contigo – Joe trataba de animarla.

\- Muchas gracias a todos ^^ - Yolei estaba muy contenta, luego de decir esto bajó del escenario.

\- No sabía que darían premio en esta fiesta – dijo Ken, al recibirla – Tenias razón, las fiestas son muy interesantes y divertidas –

\- Oh Ken ¡! Todo esto fue gracias a ti – la chica lo abrazó sin pena alguna.

\- O/O pero no hice nada –

Ken estaba muy apenado y sorprendido, pero de todas formas le correspondió el abrazo.

Sora fue hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Matt…

\- Bueno… por una parte me alegro de que todo terminara; ¿estás bien Matt? –

\- Sora, tenemos que irnos; esta casa no es segura, hace que todos actúen como locos desquiciados O_O – dijo todo traumatizado.

\- ¿Ehh? –

\- Vámonos, no es sano estar aquí – la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la salida.

Y así terminó la fiesta de inauguración de la casa de huéspedes; el Bono de Modas era para Yolei y Ken, ¡la pareja ganadora!

~ FIN ~


End file.
